Given the current economic circumstances, reduced gaming revenues, and desire to improve profitability, there is a need to reduce costs through cost savings and replacement costs due to wear and tear on equipment. For example, there is a need for improved chip sorting devices, which may have the same profile as existing equipment to avoid retrofitting existing gaming tables and that have adjustable mounting structures that permit limited movement of the device adjacent the gaming table surface. Additionally, it may be desirable to develop improved chip sorting devices having reduced production cost, which may improve efficiency, improve reliability, reduce wear on chips and minimize noise to preserve the casino ambience.
In view of the foregoing, improved chip sorting devices and improved methods relating to sorting chips would be desirable.